This invention relates to an electromotive massage apparatus and more particularly to vibrators operating means of the massage apparatus to beat and knead body with a single unit as the motor rotates clockwise or counterclockwise.
Massage is used primarily to aid circulation of blood and relieve local pain or muscle spasm. It is usually applied by the hands, although swirling water or mechanical devices may be employed. With tendency of increased rationality and speed with which massage is being used, various types of mechanical devices have been utilized in order to massage efficiently. Generally, the most common strokes on the electromotive massage apparatus are alternatively either of beating or kneading body and therefore it has been impossible to beat and knead body with a single unit. Thus it is always necessary to have an electromotive massage apparatus for beating as well as kneading body in order to increase therapeutic effect and desirable ecconomic advantages.